1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to keyboards and, particularly, to a portable keyboard for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Keyboards are important input/output (I/O) devices of computing devices, such as desktop computers. However, most keyboards are rigid structures that are packed with as many keys as possible and this makes keyboards have large dimensions. Thus, keyboards take up a lot of real estate on shelves and display counters and are also inconvenient to transport. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.